Items
Items are objects which can't be placed in the world, but they may be wieldable (such as Weapons or Tools), may be used in crafting, or could be an unprepared or ready-to-eat source of Food. Source Items are typically collected by either running over top of them where they lie on the ground or when a player crafts the items themselves. Items are stored in a player's Inventory until they use the item, or store it in a container such as a Chest. Discarding Items To drop an item in the PC version of Minecraft, a player can press , while holding the item in their hand ( + for an entire stack). In ''Minecraft: Pocket Edition'', this is accomplished by pressing and holding down on the item's icon on the action bar for a few seconds. A dropped item will remain on the ground where it was dropped for a while, before eventually Despawning, or being picked up again. Tools/Weapons *Axe *Bow *Bucket *Clock *Compass *Exploration Map *Fire Charge *Fishing Rod *Flint and Steel *Glass Bottle *Hoe *Lead *Map *Pickaxe *Shears *Shield *Shovel *Sword * Totem of Undying Food *Apple **Golden Apple **Notch Apple *Beetroot **Beetroot Soup *Raw Beef **Steak *Bread *Cake *Carrot **Golden Carrot *Raw Chicken **Cooked Chicken *Chorus Fruit *Clownfish *Cookie *Egg *Raw Fish **Cooked Fish *Melon Slice *Milk *Mushroom (Red or Brown) **Mushroom Stew *Raw Mutton **Cooked Mutton *Porkchop **Cooked Porkchop *Potato **Baked Potato **Poisonous Potato *Potions (various) *Pufferfish *Pumpkin Pie *Raw Rabbit **Cooked Rabbit **Rabbit Stew *Rotten Flesh *Salmon **Cooked Salmon *Sugar Materials/Other Items *Blaze Powder *Blaze Rod *Bone **Bonemeal *Book **Book and Quill **Enchanted Book *Bowl *Brick *Clay *Coal **Charcoal *Cocoa Beans *Diamond *Dyes (various) *Emerald *Ender Pearl *Eye of Ender *Feather *Spider Eye **Fermented Spider Eye *Flint *Ghast Tear *Glistering Melon *Glowstone Dust *Gold Ingot **Gold Nugget *Gunpowder *Ink Sac *Iron Ingot **Iron Nugget *Lapis Lazuli *Leather *Magma Cream *Music Disc (various) *Name Tag *Nether Bricks *Paper *Popped Chorus Fruit *Prismarine Crystal *Prismarine Shard *Rabbit's Foot *Rabbit Hide *Redstone *Seeds **Beetroot Seeds **Nether Wart Seeds **Pumpkin Seeds **Wheat Seeds *Slimeball *Snowball *Spawn Egg (various) *Stick *String *Wheat Gallery Minecraft Items.png|All the items up to update 1.4 File:ItemCSS.png|All items up to update 1.10. Raw Materials Blaze_Rod.png|The icon of a Blaze Rod. Bone.png|The icon of a Bone. Clay.png|The icon of Clay. Coal_Item.png|The icon of Coal. Charcoalnewtexture.png|The icon of Charcoal. 266.png|The icon of a Diamond. Ender_Pearl-1-.png|The icon of an Ender Pearl. Feather.png|The icon of a Feather. Flint2.png|The icon of Flint. Ghast_Tear.png|The icon of a Ghast Tear. Glowstonedust.png|The icon of Glowstone Dust. Gold_Ingot.png|The icon of a Gold Ingot. Butter Nugget.png|The icon of a Gold Nugget. Gunpowder inventory.png|The icon of a Gunpowder. Iron_Ingot.png|The icon of an Iron Ingot. Leather.png|The icon of Leather. Prisshard.png|The icon of a Prismarine Shard. Priscrys.png|The icon of a Prismarine Crystal. Redstonedust.png|The icon of Redstone. Slimeball.png|The icon of a Slimeball. String.png|The icon of String. Emerald.png|The icon of an Emerald. Rabbit_Hide.jpg|The icon of a Rabbit Hide. RabbitsFoot.jpg|The icon of a Rabbit's Foot. Manufactured Blaze_Powder.png|The icon of Blaze Powder Book2.png|The icon of a Book. Bowl.png|The icon of a Bowl. Eye_of_Ender.png|The icon of an Eye of Ender. Fermented_spider_eye.png|The icon of a Fermented Spider Eye Glass_Bottle.png|The icon of a Glass Bottle Glistering_Melon.png|The icon of a Glistering Melon Paper.png|The icon of a Paper. Stick_inventory.png|The icon of a Stick. Sugar.png|The icon of a Sugar. Food Bread.png|The icon of Bread. Carrot.png|The icon of a Carrot. Golden_Carrot.png|The icon of a Golden Carrot. Cookie.png|The icon of a Cookie. minecraft chicken egg.jpeg|The icon of an Egg. Melonslice.png|The icon of a Melon Slice. Milk.png|The icon of Milk. Mushroom_Stew.png|The icon of Mushroom Stew. Potato.png|The icon of a Potato. Baked_Potato.png|The icon of a Baked Potato. Poisonous_Potato.png|The icon of a Poisonous Potato. Pumpkin_Pie.png|The icon of a Pumpkin Pie. RawBeef.png|The icon of Raw Beef. Steak.png|The icon of a Steak. Rawchicken.png|The icon of a Raw Chicken. Cookedchicken.png|The icon of a Cooked Chicken. RawFish.png|The icon of a Raw Fish. Cooked_Fish.png|The icon of a Cooked Fish. Porkchop.png|The icon of a Raw Porkchop. Cooked porkchop.jpg|The icon of a Cooked Porkchop. Butter Apple.png|The icon of a Golden Apple. Rotten_Flesh.png|The icon of Rotten Flesh. Clownfish.png|The icon of a Clownfish. The_Pufferfish_is_DEATH.jpg|The icon of a Pufferfish. Pufferfish_old.png|The old icon of a Pufferfish. Lol.jpg|The icon of a Salmon. RawRabbit.jpg|The old icon of a Raw Rabbit. CookedRabbit.jpg|The old icon of a Cooked Rabbit. RabbitStew.jpg|The icon of a Rabbit Stew. RawMutton.jpg|The old icon of a Raw Mutton. CookedMutton.jpg|The old icon of a Cooked Mutton. RawRabbitNew.jpg|The icon of a Raw Rabbit. CookedRabbitNew.jpg|The icon of a Cooked Rabbit. RawMuttonNew.jpg|The icon of a Raw Mutton. CookedMuttonNew.jpg|The icon of a Cooked Mutton. Beetroot Soup.png|The icon of Beetroot Soup. Beetroot.png|The icon of a Beetroot. Tools Pickaxe Anim.gif|Pickaxess Axe.gif|The icon of the different types of Axes. Shovel Anim.gif|The icon of the different types of Shovels. Hoe.gif|The icon of the different types of Hoes. Sword.gif|The icon of the different types of Swords. Bow.gif|The icon of a Bow. Arrow111.png|The icon of an Arrow. Shears.png|The icon of a Shears. Bucket 1.png|The icon of a Bucket. fire-charge.png|The icon of a Fire Charge. Flint and steel.png|An icon of Flint and Steel Category:Lists Category:Items Category:Game Mechanics